


Of the Pirate and the Rebel

by Anarchyopteryx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Canon Compliant, F/M, Matespritship, No Smut, Oneshot, Second Person Narration, Short, Trolls, redrom gone bad, troll ancestors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyopteryx/pseuds/Anarchyopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindfang's journal ends before she meets him, although she knew of his future existence and that their love would turn sour in the end. This is the tail of Mindfang and The Summoner as it may have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Pirate and the Rebel

The Marquise caught your attention like a fly in a web. As soon as she set that blue eye on you, you were under her spell. Immediately, passion griped you like a vice. Inescapable. Unexplainable.

You were young and had big plans. Never before had a person of your standing been given such power. Your people would rise up, one by one, at your hand. Thousands quit their ordained duties in an attempt to turn Alternia upside-down in defiance of the Empress.

She liked that. In fact, she helped you, but begrudgingly. Finding discomfort in such rebellious acts was expected of someone of her caste. For all you know, she had neutral feelings about the hemospectrum. Her reason for fighting was the avoidance of being culled for being less an arm and eye, for others like her, the disabled. It was as good of a reason as yours. It was okay, in fact it was a point of agreement between you two.

What was not okay was the way she began to treat you. Although you were matesprit, she could get nasty. Sometimes, she would literally get inside your head. You could feel her prodding away at your thoughts, just to see if she could make you do something against your will. Then she would laugh. It was little things, like making you drop objects or trip or say something strange. Why did anyone of her caste have mind control abilities in the first place? 

Both of you went on and on, convinced you were in love with each other for sweeps. She did adore books and writing, she was intelligent and attractive, you once loved that about her and you were... what?

What were you to her? Maybe she found your will and leadership skills alluring. But this was all fate, right? Romance doesn't make sense, at least not always. Perhaps she's simply doing all of this for the hell of it and she doesn't love you.

There will come a day when it will end.

To the untrained eye, it resembled a battle of kismesises. You face your lover with a lance in hand, a sword gleams in hers. 

Blood was on both of your weapons, but the blue on your lance didn't come from your matesprit. You just killed another member of her caste. You did it before in battle, but the victim was a helpless prisoner. 

Mindfang had enough of this, she wanted to return to the sea and simply live her life, perhaps return to piracy. You want her to stay, the spell worked too well. Yet your matespritship had been slowly falling apart. She knew it was the end of the road for her, just the way she wanted it. This was fate, the kind of fate she believed it. The kind of fate she saw in the white oracle. 

You come to blows again. It was a mutual duel. 

Mindfang left herself vulnerable, arms spread wide. 

"Go ahead! Kill me!"

With further and more urgent provocations, her voice cuts you like razors. You hesitate. 

You stare at her, this mad, frightening woman. Her hair is a mess, her single eye stares at you, wide and wild. It's like looking at an image in a broken mirror. The spell shatters. You don't love her, she only hurt you and she's holding you back.

The lance punches a hole in her chest. She grins at you. The life leaves her face as she goes limp. 

You are The Summoner and you have important work to do. Tears dampen your cheeks, but you do not feel pity for your matesprit. You think of what you used to have with her and regret it. You're glad she's gone. 


End file.
